


Until We Meet Again...

by dragonsFall



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Yugi, Dragonkin Yami, Human Yugi, M/M, Modern With A Splash Of Fantasy, Museum trip, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stone To Flesh, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: ...I will stand guard over the place you rest
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Until We Meet Again...

A break was what Yugi had been desperately needing for a while. There was only so long he could spend in the apartment above his grandfather's game store and trying to get through his classes. He was starting to get burnt out from just focusing on the college courses he was trying to take. The young man had decided that he would pursue a career in archeology. Born from a child-like interest in the cultures of the creatures that had once roamed the Earth. Dragons and fairies. Unicorns and hobgoblins. Many believed they were an elaborate hoax. There was evidence but there were people that would discredit it. Yugi was among those that somewhat disbelieved it but he still clung to the hope that it was all real.

The break he was needing would come in the form of a trip to a museum that was just a few streets over from the game store. Despite living near it for his entire life, Yugi had never visited. He was interested in going but he never did. Between his schooling and just life getting in the way in general, he had never really thought about it. Well, today was the day he would finally get to see everything hosted in its walls.

They arrived right at the opening so that they would have time to see everything in the museum. There were skeletons of long-dead creatures, artifacts from long-gone cultures, and informational placards on everything. Although one had to wonder how accurate some of them were. After all, most of it was guesswork despite how much research had been done. By noon, they had made it into the elvish section.

Yugi was reading up on a display for the ancient games the graceful race used to play to pass the time when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. An exhibit with the words 'Walking with Dragons' right above the entrance. It didn't seem like there was anyone in there but it had his full attention at the moment.

"Yugi? Do you want to go in there?" asked Téa from beside him.

Yugi jumped at suddenly hearing her voice. He guessed that he had been so focused that he didn't notice that she had approached. He couldn't help his embarrassment. "If we are done here then I would like to" He answered. If they weren't done looking then he didn't want to drag them away. "If everyone else doesn't mind"

Téa nodded then waited with him for the other two in their group to join them. Joey and Tristan had been looking elsewhere in the exhibit. It was soon worked out that they would go and see the dragon exhibit then maybe stop at the cafe to get some lunch. As a group, they entered the area called Walking with Dragons.

The exhibit itself was rather small and kept dimly lit. Yugi was able to see bags made of scales and weapons made from what was assumed to be parts of the Dragonkin race. He saw paintings and tapestries. Remains of eggshell could be found inside a protected cube. Beautifully crafted jewelry and children's toys were also present.

As he looked at what appeared to be a carefully crafted game involving metal dice and pawns, Yugi caught something out of the corner of his eye much like the exhibit itself. He turned to get a better look at what he had seen. It was a statue. All alone at the back of the exhibit, lit by a single light above his head. At least it seemed like a him from where Yugi stood. There was nothing except a velvet rope keeping people from getting too close.

One glance around then Yugi approached the statue to get a better look. There was no harm in looking considering he was still in the same exhibit. They had all agreed that they would not wander too far from each other in case something happened.

The statue was magnificently carved. The artists had paid close attention to every detail. The curve of the claws on his hands and feet, the tension in his spread wings, and the curl of his tail which had a single spade at the end. Every scale stood out. Delicately curved horns came from the fluffy mass of hair on his head. Three sets of horns in total. Nothing was missing.

Every fold in the toga could be seen. Every gem in the crown he wore stood out. The ring around one of his fingers was clearly visible along with the bands that curled around his upper arms. He could see exactly how the toga was tied around his waist and how that belt had reacted to his motion.

The statue was vicious and enraged based on the snarling mouth that showed off every fang. The face of the statue was contorted with his anger. He looked like he was ready to destroy anything that stood in his way. It was the eyes of the statue that suddenly made the Dragonkin soft. All that rage and anger melted under what Yugi could see captured in the eyes.

"He's... sad" commented the young man, staring transfixed at the stone beast. What had he been going through when this statue was made? Was it carved moments after he lost someone important to him or was it just based on a legend? "Maybe even lonely"

"Eh? What're you talkin' about?" asked Joey, his familiar voice breaking Yugi out of the trance the statue had put him under. When had he even gotten there?!

"The statue... He seems sad" answered Yugi, his purple eyes refocusing on the statue.

Joey was silent for a moment, "You sure, Yug'? He just seems pissed if you ask me"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think you're right. Maybe I was just imagining it" He agreed.

"Course I'm right!" Joey gave him a grin and playful nudge then turned to where Téa and Tristan were waiting for them. His grin would soon turn into a teasing one rather than a friendly one. "You ready for lunch or do you want to keep eyeballing a hot statue?"

Yugi felt his cheeks turning red. "I wasn't--! I was just looking at the details! Nothing else!" He defended, shoving his taller friend.

"Suuuure!" Joey teased as he led Yugi back to their friends. They would begin to head towards the exit of the exhibit so they could get to the museum's restaurant. Yugi found himself glancing back briefly to look at the lone statue then focused on where he was going.

Throughout their lunch and through the rest of their tour, Yugi's mind kept wandering back to the statue. He had seen a plaque near the statue but he hadn't had a chance to read what was written on it. Too distracted with admiring how well the statue had held up against the passage of time and the elements.

As they made their way towards the exit, he paused as they passed in front of the entrance to the exhibit. The museum would be closing soon according to the announcement that came from the overhead speaker. His friends stopped when they realized that he was not following them.

"Hey, Yugi? You coming or what?" asked Tristan with an eyebrow raised.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts then turned to his friends. "I'll meet up with you guys outside. I want to take a look at something"

Before either Tristan or Joey could say anything, Téa cut in. "Alright! We'll meet you outside, try not to take too long!" She waved then led the other two away.

Yugi watched them walk away then turned towards the Dragonkin exhibit. He waited a moment then walked towards it, easily moving through the displays to reach the back of the room where the statue was located. The young man paused in front of the stone being then looked at the plaque that was situated to the right.

The plaque claimed that the statue was a sculpture of the last king the Dragonkin race had. A benevolent ruler but one that did not take kindly to threats to his people. The rest of the plaque detailed what they believed his life was like including how he likely felt as he watched the population dwindle to nothing. Yugi turned his eyes away from the plaque, looking into the eyes of the statue. The sadness was still there.

Without thinking, Yugi brought his hand up. He hesitated a moment then reached out to brush his fingers against the cool stone of the statue. The rope was close enough to allow him to touch. It seemed they trusted people not to reach out and touch the ancient statue. What had compelled him to even touch the king's statue?

"I'm sorry for the pain you suffered through your life..." He murmured then withdrew his hand.

The sound of cracking stone would soon fill the air. Fear filled Yugi. He had broken a priceless statue with just a touch! The young man could see cracks spreading through the statue, one piece of stone falling away to reveal a purple, reptilian eye. What... What was going on?

Yugi took a step back as more and more of the stone began to fall away. Revealing more and more of the dragon. His scales were a deep purple, glistening magenta in the dim lighting. His skin was tanned. Claws and his horns were a stark white.

A vicious snarl escaped the Dragonkin as he was freed from the stone tomb he had been encased in. Then he lunged for Yugi.

The young man in question yelped as he thudded against the carpeted floor that did nothing to ease his fall. Clawed hands pinned him to the ground, preventing him from doing anything from defending himself. A vicious growl came from the living, breathing Dragonkin. The one that had just been a statue! The sharp teeth he had been admiring earlier were now pressed against Yugi's throat.

Yugi was _terrified_. The teeth around his throat could snap closed at any moment then that would be the end of him. This was it. He was going to die because he couldn't get the statue out of his mind. _He was going to die because of a trip to a museum_. A trip that was supposed to be relaxing and fun. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for those teeth to end his life. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

His thoughts wandered to his friends, his grandpa, and his mother. He wished he would have a chance to tell them how much they meant to him. A chance to tell them goodbye at the very least. He should've just gone with his friends instead of coming to see the statue one last time! He should've kept his hands to himself so he wouldn't be in this situation!

Suddenly there were no teeth against his throat. There was no growling either. He could still feel the Dragonkin on him but he couldn't hear him but he had felt him move back. Yugi was still pinned so maybe the enraged dragon would let him go.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and took in the Dragonkin that was sitting on him. He was staring down at him with a mix of confusion and pain as if he didn't quite understand what was going on. There was some sympathy there. Yugi would be confused too if he had spent who knows how long as a statue.

"Yugi..." was all that slipped from the Dragonkin's mouth. The name sounded strange on the dragon's tongue. His voice was deep and filled with sorrow. He then said something that Yugi didn't quite understand in a language that was long dead.

Wait... that was his name! The Dragonkin had said his name! How did they know his name?! What the hell was going on?! First, a statue that wasn't really a statue then his name coming from a creature he had never seen alive. A creature that was supposed to be extinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially have a writing Tumblr! panicswriting is the name of the blog! Feel free to drop by and leave a request!


End file.
